Forum:That's Death Vote
This is the official forum to vote for the That's Death! code to be changed and modified. Now DZGuymed had made a sub-userpage on the forum of the code, which can be found here. Now we need to vote on certain things, which will be listed. Anybody can vote and post their opinion if they wish, but keep this page very organized. Now many do not understand the policy, and do not follow it - so now we need to change stuff. Now the things we need to do to the That's Death! code are: * Things to modify * Things to remove * Things to add So now you can vote on what to modify, what to remove, and what to add. Talking on the subject cannot be here, but on Forum talk:That's Death Vote to keep the main page of this forum topic clean and organized. Now the sections have been lay out, and you can vote on whatever you want to vote on. Just make sure it's sensible. Add stuff if you wish too. Voting ending date will be confirmed soon. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) = Modification = There are four categorizations on the That's Death! code, and have been listed in sections. Below each section, you can vote on what needs to be modified. So the current categories are "Death", "Attempted/Intentional Death", "Reappearence of "Dead" Characters" and "Death Concepts and the "Afterlife". So under each of those, vote on what you think needs to be modified. See the That's Death! page to see what is under each category. Death Attempted/Intentional Death Reappearence of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" = Removing = This is where you can vote on things in the That's Death! code that need to be removed. Again, like in the Modification section, there are currently four categories which stand in the That's Death! code, and under those categories are the things listed inside them. So you can go to the That's Death! code page and read what it says under each of those like you did with Modification, and see if you wish to remove anything that is in the That's Death! code. Death Ninjinian: There is a rule that characters can die laughing - I think that is literally stupid, and would surely hurt a lot. It would be very unusual for a character to die laughing, so this should be removed. And I have something else to so aswell : Death is supposed to be sensible, and is basically making a mockery of Death by making somebody dying while laughing. Vote below using the dash, and write Against removal (against in bold) and your signature if you wish for die laughing to stay, but then write For removal (for in bold) then your signature for removing. Vote: Die Laughing #'For' removal. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. --Anniem۝۝se 13:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' - Just another way to die. We aren't serious. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #''For'' removal. -- Sanchonachos RULZ!! -- The Maple Leaf Forevah!! 18:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #''Against''' what zap said Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Attempted/Intentional Death Ninjinian: I think that deletion is a really weird way to die. Because for one, it refer to the Fourth Wall too much, and too many users are breaking the rules! There are characters that users make and say that they can break the fourth wall. That's bad! So deletion should be removed to avoid too many knowing of the Fourth Wall. You make the dash under Vote: Deletion and write For removal, but the "for" in bold, then signature - and then if your against the idea, you can write Against removal, again "against" in bold, then your signature. Vote: Deletion #'For' removal. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' removal --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 12:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal. --Anniem۝۝se 13:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'For' removal Type in my character Flywish on bing Click here for a suprise #'AGAINST'. WE'll have to change way too many things. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.]] 15:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 15:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'Against' How many stories do you plan on changing if this passes --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 17:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'AGAINST' Rewrites and OOC will be all over! --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 17:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'AGAINST' like it said, re-writes, and there have been attempted and successful deaths in kid shows. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) #'against', it's really useful. How about we have banning work like deletion and replace deletion with it?--NAE's IP19:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Reappearance of "Dead" Characters Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" = Adding = The final category of the three is Adding - and like the others you can vote this time in what you wish to be added to the That's Death! code. Now there are lots of things that can be added, so you can list them all, depending in which of the four categories they go in. But the Adding section is even more expanded than Modifying and Removing - because you can also vote on more categories other than the four that are on the That's Death! code already! So you can add another two-equals section under the last one and vote for more. Death Attempted/Intentional Death Reappearance of "Dead" Characters #'For'- we have ghosts, zombies, un-deleted characters and (soon to come) a character to be galvanized. I don't see what's wrong with this one. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Death Concepts and the "Afterlife" #I honestly don't see how this is much worse than ghosts (not a vote).